You found me
by Just an idiot
Summary: Mickey is a doctor who likes to read to his coma patient, war vet Ian Gallagher.
1. Chapter 1

Mickey Milkovich was a respected doctor at Chicago General hospital, he was twenty eight years old and he was committed to his work, he spent his lunch break down with the kids in the cancer ward and even when he was off the clock he reads to a coma paitent who had been flown in from over seas after been blown up.

Mickey had never had an easy life, his father was a drunk, his mother a manic depressive who took her own life when he was eight and his older brothers have been in and out of trouble their whole lives but when Mickey was eleven he was placed in foster care with his younger sister Mandy. Eventually they were split up, Mandy was adopted by a couple who couldn't have children and Mickey was fostered by Mrs. Olsen, she's a saint truly, she turned Mickey's life around.

Mickey walked into the locker room like he did after every shift and took off his scrubs, changing into jeans and a t-shirt before walking down the hall and entering a pale blue room and sitting down beside the unconscious man "How are you doing today, ay?, okay where did we leave off last night, oh right they just found out the wife was having an affair".

Mickey does this every night after his shift, he sits and reads to this man. Mickey's a doctor, he knows it won't wake him up but he hopes in some way he's helping.  
Mickey was making his way to his coma paitent's room when he found a man pacing outside the door "Can I help you?" Mickey asked politely "What no, wait are you a doctor?" the man asked "Yeah, I'm doctor Milkovich" Mickey said extending his hand "I'm Lip Gallagher, that's my brother in there, why won't he wake up already" Lip said shaking Mickey's hand "Well he's been out for two months now but we really are hoping for the best when it comes to him making a full recovery" Mickey answered.

Mickey was telling the truth aswell he really did want him to wake up and get better, the way he sees it is this guy is only in here because he was protecting his country and Mickey really respects that.

Mickey had fallen asleep in his chair with both of his feet on the small hospital bed when he felt something knocking his feet off, opening his Mickey saw a hand moving on the bed and looking up he saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him "Who am I?" the man asked.

Mickey waited as the Gallagher family piled out of the hospital room before he walked in, "Hey" Mickey said walking towards the bed "You were here when I woke up right?" Mickey sat down beside him in the uncomfortable wooden chair "Yeah, I'm one of your doctors, so hows the memory?" Mickey asked "My name is Ian Gallagher, I'm twenty five, I was stationed in Iraq and I got blown up" Ian replied "So it's back that's good" Mickey said smiling at him "No, but Lip? yeah Lip he uh told me the basics" Ian said frowning "Don't worry, it'll come back" Mickey said to the young man "What were you doing when I woke up? you were sleeping" Ian said to Mickey "I uh would um read to you when my shift ended" Mickey said looking away shyly "Well go on then" Ian prompted him "What?" Mickey questioned him clearly confused "Read" Ian said seriously "Oh okay" Mickey scrambled to get the book from his bang on the floor.

Mickey had continued to go to Ian's room after his shift and now during the day more than he really needs to. That's what he's doing now, he was making rounds and decided to go check on Ian "I don't remember chocolate, I feel like I'm missing out people seem to like chocolate" Ian stated sadly "Yeah chocolate is good, I'll bring you some later".

Mickey sat on the bed of Ian's bed eating his own candy bar when Ian moaned loudly "I love chocolate, I'm gonna marry chocolate and have hundreds of chocolate babies" Ian said dead seriously, Mickey couldn't help but laugh "Yeah okay Firecrotch".

Mickey walked into Ian's room the next morning "What do you say doc, can I get out of this bed?" Ian asked "I'll take you down to pediatrics with me for lunch if you want".

"I don't see why I have to be in a wheelchair" Ian whined again "Quit complaining" Mickey said lightly. "Doctor M!" a little girl wearing a pink bandanna on her head said as Mickey walked into the ward "Hey tots, I've got a friend here who wants to have lunch with us, he's called Ian".

Ian was staring at Mickey, he didn't get it, this guy didn't need to be here with these kids and he sure as hell didn't have to spend as much time with Ian as he does. Ian just doesn't understand it and he sure as hell doesn't understand what he's feeling towards the young blonde doctor.

Mickey had gone back to Ian's room later that night like he usually did and read to him until Ian eventually fell asleep, Mickey didn't understand it really he didn't even know the guy, hell the guy didn't even know himself but Mickey just can't get him out of his head. His laugh, his smile, his eyes, God even his ginger fucking hair, Mickey just couldn't get enough.

**Okay so this is serious au like Mickey is so off character but what the hell, btw I prefer Noel Fisher with blonde hair because he is all kinds of beautiful so Mickey is a lovely blonde man in this :) Please review and let me know if anybody wants me to continue this story **


	2. Chapter 2

Ian had been getting better everyday but he still had no luck when it came to his memory but having Doctor Milkovich was really helping him. Mickey was still coming to see him at night and even on his days off and he was bringing all the different things that Ian couldn't remember. He brought him cupcakes, coffee, red vines, music, god Ian couldn't even remember music and he gave Ian pizza, therefore Ian will always be in his debt because as Ian now knows pizza is awesome. Mickey won't let him have beer though, so Mickey loses brownie points.

Mickey had taken Ian out into the courtyard of the hospital one afternoon, Ian was starting to go stir crazy. "All I'm saying doc is that they need to repaint, that pale blue is just depressing" Ian said chuckling "It's a hospital, what colour do you think it should be? purple?" Mickey laughed "No but maybe something that doesn't make me want to slit my wrists" Ian stopped talking when he saw Mickey's heartbroken expression "I was just joking, doc" Ian said reaching over a touching Mickey's leg "What yeah I know it's nothing, forget it" Mickey said looking away from Ian "Hey, c'mon you can talk to me okay" Ian said gently "My mom, just that's how she uh died" Mickey said quietly "Oh God I'm sorry I didn't me- Hey it's fine anyway it was a long time ago, now Mr. Hero anything new on the memory front" Mickey interrupted him "Me, I'm no hero" Ian said lightly "Didn't they tell you? you saved some kid, they were talking about it when you were first admitted, you ran back and grabbed some kid that would've been in the middle of the blast, you saved his life Ian, you're a hero" Mickey said seriously.

God Mickey could get fired for this but Ian had looked so excited, he didn't want to let him down. Mickey had left right after his shift so he could go buy beer for both Ian and himself, Ian had finally talked him into it.  
Mickey was sitting in the chair beisde Ian's bed with his feet proped up beside Ian, Ian was sitting with a empty beer bottle in his hand, he was drunk and strangely so was Mickey. Mickey had never been a big drinker, even in college, it always reminded him of his dad. "Mick, why are you so nice to me?" Ian questioned  
" 'cause I'm your doctor" Mickey replied  
"I've got other doctors, they don't do this"  
"Yeah well I'm not like other doctors"  
"I think it's because you like me" Ian said in a sing song voice  
"Ian, I uh I'm your doctor I can- I like you, you know" Ian interrupted, leaning closer to Mickey  
"We can't- Why not?" Ian interrupted again, they were now only inches apart  
"It's against the rules" Mickey whispered against Ian's lips  
"I don't care" Ian crashed his lips against Mickeys.

They kiss was sloppy and desperate, Ian had his hand in Mickey's hair and Mickey cupping Ian's face trying to pull him closer, he needed him to be closer, he needed to feel him, touch him, to now that he was there and that he was real.

Ian broke the kiss apart after what felt like a life time and rested his forehead against Mickey's, "That was kinda my first kiss" Ian said smiling "Fuck" Mickey swore "We can't, that shouldn't of happened, shit, I gotta go" Mickey stood up and rushed out of the room leaving a confused Ian behind.

That was wrong, Mickey knows that but he couldn't help himself, Ian was just there and Mickey needed him. Mickey could lose his job because of this, doctors can't date patents, that's rule number one, everybody knows that and God, Ian doesn't even know who he is and Mickey took advantage, shit, Mickey was fucked because he sure as hell liked it and he's sure as hell gonna do it again.

**Okay this like really short 'cause I just wrote it really quickly so I hope I didn't fuck it up :| again please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey screwed up he knows that. Ian was in his care and Mickey goes and does a stupid thing like kiss him. God Mickey needed to get his head together.

Mickey walked up the white steps littered with flower pots to the old house and walked through the open door before calling out "Momma you really shouldn't leave this door open".  
An elderly woman with white hair tied up in a bun walked into the hall holding a mixing bowl "Oh Michael stop worrying and help me with these brownies".  
Mickey followed her back into the kitchen and took a seat on the counter top "I should really repaint those shutters, you know" Mickey said swinging his legs like a child.  
"Okay spill, you only turn into Mr. DIY when you've done something" She said sternly.  
"I kissed a patient" Mickey sighed.  
"Oh that happens in all of my stories" Ms. Olsen said without looking up from the bowl.  
"I messed up bad this time momma" Ms. Olsen put down the bowl and walked over to Mickey, placing both of her hands on his cheeks and looking directly into his eyes.  
"Michael, nothing is ever to bad to be fixed" Ms. Olsen said before kissing Mickey on the forehead. "Now go buy some paint and get to work on those shutters" Ms. Olsen said seriously.  
"Yes momma" Mickey said while jumping down from the counter.

Mickey was wearing a previously white but now stained green tank top and standing on a ladder when he heard his cell phone ring. "Momma will you get that?" Mickey shouted down from his position on the ladder. Ms. Olsen got up from her seat on the porch seat and walked over to Mickey's shirt which was on the steps leading up to the house. "Hello, Michael Milkovich's phone" Ms. Olsen answered the phone and started walking towards her adopted son. "Michael, one of your patients had a fall at the hospital, Gallagher something Gallagher" Ms. Olsen handed Mickey the phone and watched him pull on his shirt. "I'm sorry momma, I have to go" Mickey rushed out of the yard and into his car.

"What happened?" Mickey yelled as he stalked into Ian's room. Ian was laying in bed with a bandage wrapped around his head and he appeared to be sleeping but Mickey knew otherwise.  
"He tried to leave the room without the chair and hit his head hard" A nurse said to Mickey as she left the room to go and tend to her other patients.  
"Okay quit pretending" Mickey sighed as he sat down beside Ian. Ian opened his eyes but remained silent.  
"What the hell were you thinking?!" Mickey shouted again.  
"I don't need the fucking chair" Ian sighed.  
"Like hell you don't" Mickey chuckled.  
"You have paint on your face" Ian laughed.  
"Oh I was at my momma's helping out earlier" Mickey started chewing on his bottom lip, what the hell was he supposed to say? should he apologise, he should apologise.  
"I thought you said your mom died" Ian said in a confused tone.  
"Momma adopted me when I was like twelve" Mickey said.  
"Oh" Ian sighed.  
"Look Ian about last night, I am so sorry I should never of ki- Consider it forgotten okay" Ian interruped him.  
"So we're good?" Mickey asked hopefully.  
"Yeah we're good" Ian replied.

That night Mickey tossed and turned in his sleep. His mind flooded with images of red hair and blue eyes.

Mickey most definitely should not be getting hard off of the thoughts of a patient yet here he is for the fourth morning in a row jacking off in the shower pretending it's Ian's hand.

Why the hell had Ian agreed to pretend that kiss hadn't happened. He was in hell trying to forget the way Mickey's mouth felt against his and how Mickey tasted. Mickey was not helping Ian's situation what's so ever either and Ian is sure that Mickey isn't doing it on purpose but God, yesterday Mickey had sucked on the end of his pen when he was going over Ian's chart and the day before he bent over to pick something up and Ian could of sworn those scrubs were a second layer of skin because he saw just about everything.

**Okay first note I have changed the rating mainly due to language so there won't be any smut in this fic sorry :( and second to that anon to reviewed, I really took that to heart and I hope I did better with it because I did try :) and again please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Ian's first memory to come back to him after he woke up from the coma isn't one he had hoped for. Ian remembers yelling, he sees Debbie, his little sister crying on the stairs and he sees a dirty looking man holding a joint walk towards him and punch him in the face. He then sees a blonde woman jump on the man's back and scream at him. He doesn't recognize either of them but from what Lip had told him he assumed they were his parents.

Mickey found Ian shaking on his bed when he went to check on him. "Ian, are you okay?" Mickey asked walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"I remembered something" Ian whispered.  
"What did you remember?" Mickey asked, sitting on the small bed beside him.  
Ian took in a sharp breath and explained to Mickey what had happened "I just wanted the first memory to be a good one you know, like a birthday or my first bike".  
"I'm sorry about your dad" Mickey said after a beat.  
"It doesn't feel like it was me though, it's like I was watching a movie or something and it happened to somebody else" Ian said sighing.  
"It won't always feel that way, it'll all come back eventually" Mickey said smiling at him.  
"Thanks Doc" Ian nudged Mickey with his shoulder and grinned back at him.

Fiona came to visit Ian the next day and she truly did make Ian feel at ease. Ian did get worried when she brought up the topic of him going home when he was released. Ian understands that they are his family but they're strangers to him and he is worried about what'll happen when he leaves the hospital, it's safe there and well he likes safe.

The tension between Ian and Mickey has only been building and building since their kiss and since both of them are pretending it didn't happen the sexual tension is beginning to suffocate Mickey, he can't breath when he is around Ian and he can't breath when he isn't.

Mickey has tried to distance himself from Ian as of late but he is having a hard time of it. Ian is like a drug that Mickey can't quit and a drug Mickey doesn't quite want to quit.

With Ian, Mickey wants things he has never wanted before. Mickey has never had a real relationship, he has always just gone from one guy to another but with Ian, Mickey wants it all. Mickey want's to hold his hand, kiss his cheek, go on dates and wake up next to him. Mickey want's all the things his father had told him was only for faggots and Mickey doesn't even care aslong as he gets to have these things with Ian.

Mickey was ashamed of who he was when he was younger, he feared what would happen to him if anybody found out. Mickey had turned to violence as a child just like his brothers. His father had once beaten up two men infront of Mickey when he was nine and when he had beat both men to a pulp he told Mickey they deserved it because they were 'Aids Monkeys' and therefore deserved to die. So Mickey hid who he was and did everything he could to seem normal until he was seventeen and finally had enough. He came out to Ms. Olsen who accepted him with open arms. Mickey may be a grown man now and he may even be a respectable man now but he still fears about what would happen if his father was to ever find out about him.

Mickey finally decides how to deal with the Ian situation at three in the morning as he spent another restless night thinking about the solider. He'll wait. He'll wait until Ian has left the hospital and is no longer his patient, then he'll make his move. He'll they Ian how he feels but he knows how much it'll hurt if Ian doesn't feel the same way.

**Again please review and I hope people are enjoying this story :) **


End file.
